2AM
by Lara Knight
Summary: 2:00 AM My phone lights up. Flashing and ringing in the silent room the caller ID shows its her. Of course its her, its always her. "Emily, I don't love him" she tells me, her voice cracking. I take a breath and down reply straight away, I haven't even said hello yet. I know I've taken too long because she speaks again "Emily, I've made a huge mistake." JEMILY
1. Chapter 1

2:00 AM My phone lights up. Flashing and ringing in the silent room the caller ID shows its her. Of course its her, its always her. "Emily, I don't love him" she tells me, her voice cracking.

I take a breath and down reply straight away, I haven't even said hello yet. I know I've taken too long because she speaks again "Emily, I've made a huge mistake."

"I can't do this any more" I finally say my voice cold and distant, better than I hoped.

"Emily, Please. Help me" She pleads.

"I'm sorry, JJ" I say as I feel tears swell in my eyes. I hang up. I stare at the screen a picture of her smiling is staring back at me. I did it. I resisted temptation. For tonight I'm safe.

It clicks in my mind that is 2AM and she decided to call me. My heart races, once upon a time that would make me crazy and I would have talked to her all night.

But now I'm strong and she's married. I lay back down to fall asleep again when a horrible thought crosses my mind, I have to see her at work tomorrow. I groan out loud.

I get to work really early so I can look like I'm really focused on work when JJ gets here. It's a lame plan but it's the only come I've got. It's 10AM when JJ comes into work she looks like she hasn't sleep all night. All I want to do is wrap her up in my arms and tell her everything is going to all right, but I can't. I won't.

She walks through the office with what seems like her usual confidence but it's off somehow. I can tell she's still upset, I would have followed her into that tiny office of hers before but not now. I am strong. I will resist.

"We've got a case" Hotch says storming between the cubicles. I quickly stand up to follow him, get a seat not next to JJ I pray for.

JJ cuts me off on the way. She grabs my arm. I stop, not because I want to but because it would look suspicious if I didn't. "Emily" She says, I feel my heart try to jump out of my chest towards her. With her that's where it wants to be, the stupid thing. "I can't" I say, I feel that horrible hot feeling I get right before I cry. **_Get out _**my brain screams. I walk away from her, the idea is so foreign to me. She was always the one walking away, how the tables have turned.

Morgan and Reid sit next to me thankfully. Hotch goes on and on about the case, another truly evil person for us to catch. I'm not paying any attention, maybe I'm not as strong as I thought. She's two seats away and I can't seem to focus on anything else. I offer a comment here and there to keep up appearances. I hear Morgan make a comment about the unsubs hunting ground and Reid inform the team of some statistic. I must zone out for a while because before I know it Garcia is on the TV screen. After some super important flirting with Morgan she wishes them luck and signs off.

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch ends finally.

I get up fast in order to avoid the walking in I need you to talk to me situation repeating. I hear JJ call my name, I pretend not to hear. I go looking for my to-go bag.

I get to the jet later than intended, after looking everywhere for my to-go bag Sergio was using it as a bed. Lucky would have it JJ arrived at the same time. I quietly mutter about the cruel universe as I walk across the runway knowing our paths were going to cross. I walk faster pretending to not notice her. I get my phone out and change the current song and get my I'm-texting face on.

"Emily.." She says a little louder than her normal voice. I don't stop. Keep going and I may get out of this yet.

"EMILY WOULD YOU LOOK AT ME?!" She yells her voice breaking, like it did that morning.

I stop, pause. I slowly turn around phone still in hand, my earphones still in. I have cemented my what do you want JJ expression but in a relaxed way like this is all smaller than it is. That this isn't breaking my heart, that seeing her everyday isn't killing me.

She walks right up to me. She's so close, the height difference between us is so obvious when she is this close. I don't know if she's going to punch me or kiss me, she looks like she could do either.

"Emily, please talk to me" She says quietly.

"There isn't anything to talk about, Jay. You picked choose him. You love him." My words come out bitter and harsh, I hope they hurt. My words hurt her like she hurt me.

She seems taken back, unsure how to proceed. I take this chance to get out. I walk up the stairs of the Jet and pick a seat next to Morgan. Now I'm good for the whole jet ride.

Morgan makes a flirty remark towards me just as JJ steps past the blue curtain from the pilots cockpit. She gives Morgan a death glare. I feel the rage from outside come flying back, I flirt back. Morgan seems pleased with himself, JJ looks like she is actually plotting his murder. She'll get over it, I'm not hers. She decided that. I can fuck Morgan on this Jet if I want to.

* * *

I dont speak to JJ until the case is solved. We were spending our last night at the Hotel, we had one night until we were home and she still couldn't leave me alone.

I was walking back from the ice machine it was hot in California like every other time we come here. I just got back to my room, key out ready to put it in.

"Emily" her smooth voice comes from behind me. I know that voice, JJ's bedroom voice. I felt helpless. She's just one small person she shouldn't have this effect of me.

"No" I say, turning around.

"What?" She replies walking toward me with a sly grin on her face her hand running along the wall.

"No, I'm not doing this. You think sex solves everything. It doesn't. You're still with him, JJ" I force my voice down knowing our co workers are sleeping in the rooms around us.

"Come on, Emily. We both know you love it" She grabs the work shirt I'm still wearing from the day roughly.

"We both know you love it when I take charge" her voice is dripping sex.

"No, JJ. We aren't a "we" any more, if we ever were. I'm done, okay?" I tell her feeling my strength slipping with every second, I need to leave. JJ is easier to resist when far away.

"We can be a "we" for tonight, in the best possible way. Just like the last time we came to LA or should I say you came in LA over and over and over..." She whispered pinning me against the door. She was so close.

"I'm not going to be your booty call, Jennifer. Call you husband if your desperate" I say as mean as I can muster in the current position but I can feel my cheeks burning remembering the last LA case.

"I'm the desperate one? Don't you remember me tying you up to one of these beds, possibly one of the ones the team is in right now and making you beg? I'm pretty sure you were the desperate one that night not too long ago" She took the hotel room card out of my hand as she spoke. I was paralysed from the memories of JJ all over me, memories I hadn't allowed myself in months.

She slid the card in and it unlocked my room with a loud buzz. She pushed me into the room bringing me back from the daydream of the naked Agent Jareau with a riding crop.

She kisses me, the way she always did. It feels like home. She looks the same, dark lusty eyes. She smells the same, of strawberry perfume. Her nails graze against my back like they always did. She rips open my work shirt, something I didn't miss was her need to destroy my shirts. I laugh as she pushes me back onto the back taking her shirt off as she walks toward me like a tiger about to kill.

I glance at the clock it's 2AM again. She's not calling but I'm very awake.

* * *

_**I wrote this at 2am because I can't sleep. One day I will finish other stories maybe...**_

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again. Naked in with her in bed. God I'm weak, letting her do this again. This time is the last time, this time will be different I tell myself. I stretch my back and feel a sting almost like lost of large paper cuts. There's a certain pulsing pain in my neck that confuses me.

Get it together Prentiss, go back to your own room like you always do. I sit up from her bed before looking over at my beautiful Princess. No, stop she's not yours. She never was she is and always will be his. God, I need to get out of this friendship.

I'm about to stand up when her hand grabs me. "Stay" She says and for a moment I think I'm still dream. One look at her made my heart ache.

"I can't" I tell her putting my pants back on still on the bed.

"You can. I wanna' cuddle, Em" She's doing that thing she does, that sweet caring voice that can make me do anything.

I slide back in under the covers, I hate myself for giving in so easily.

She immediately curls up into me, she's so warm. This feels right, like it always did. Everything is good until I remember how wrong it is.

I wake up to her voice. It the most amazing thing I've ever heard. "Em, cupcake. It's time to get up" She quietly hummed. I pull my eyes open and look up at her in my shirt, its gaping open because she ripped the buttons open last night. She has two mugs in her hands, the smell of coffee fills the air. I never truly understood what the appeal was in seeing your lover in your clothes until JJ.

Her long blonde hair was messy but yet so hot. "Hey" She says handing one of the white mugs over to me and sitting on the bed.

"Hey" I say back. We haven't done this before. I always left when she was asleep or sneaking out the window when her husband came home. We never woke up together, I didn't realise how much I wanted it until now.

"So are we okay?" She asks her hand is on my leg.

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it?" I ask taking a slip and putting my coffee down.

"Early enough for one more round before work" She says starring down at my lips.

"I don't know, Jay. You know how I don't like being late to work" I say as she pulls me up to my feet.

"We have plenty of time. How about a shower? We did work up a sweat last night" She says pulling me behind her toward my bathroom.

She lets go of my hand to allow my shirt to fall off her shoulders, her muscles are strong tanned and beautiful I can't help but want to touch them.

She turn in my hands, our chests meet and I let her move us into the shower.

She turns on the hot water and the steam rises around us, as if to frame us.

I kiss her, I can tell she's smiling. I think how this moment is kind of perfect.

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3

She's like a drug. I want everything about her the whole experience. Who am I to say this couldn't work? Great now I'm delusional, this is what this girl does to me.

"JAYJAY! OPEN UP WE CAN'T FIND EMILY AND SHE'S NOT ANSWERING HER CELL" Hotch's booming voice echoed.

"Em, get up quick put some pants on!" The blonde whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror doing one of her buttons up and fixing her smudged lipstick.

"Hold on, Hotch!" She yelled moving towards the door stopping just before to look back at me. She looks me up and down and gives a small nod as if to be satiated with my PG look.

She swings the door open to a worried looking Aaron. "She's right here, you guys worry too much" She calmly tells them, man she has a fine pokerface, I choose to try and avoid talking I feel I don't have as good one.

"Oh thank god. Where's your phone? Why didn't you pick up?" He questions.

"I asked her to turn it off we were having girl time" She turns to me and winks at me before turning back to an oblivious Hotch.

"Well, since your both here we are about to head home the jet is ready to go" He tells the pair before turning to inform everyone else.

JJ closes the door. "That man cares too much sometimes" She laughs, looking around the room.

"Maybe he has a crush on you" I reply with a giggle.

"More likely you, love" She looks up from her go bag, I guess that's what she was looking for.

_Before I knew it we were on the jet and I couldn't sleep._

Jennifer sat right next to me, subtle Jay. No one would think anything of it, we are best friends after all.

She throws a blanket over us, again nothing new. She touches my thigh under it, that's the moment when I knew it was going to be a very long flight.

Everyone was asleep, I'm thinking it's around 2AM again, that wonderful magical time that I seem to be awake at more and more.

Morgan was snoring with his headphones on, I can hear the faints beats of Taylor Swift's Blank Space.

Hotch is making no noise on a pile of case folders, he looks just as serious as he does awake.

Reid is resting his head on his crossed arms in front of his last game of Chess, a few pieces are still standing.

Rossi was the first to go, Reid put a blanket on him. He's got the best seat, stretched out on the longest booth-like chair.

They are all asleep and up until 0.2 seconds ago I thought JJ was too. She seemed to be quietly resting on my shoulder

Is she asleep? Her breathing is regular and calm. Maybe she is asleep and I'm seeing things. I could have sworn I saw her eye open out of the corner of mine. Those beautiful light blue eyes, I could look into forever. Maybe I just miss seeing them when she's asleep.

I continue reading my health magazine I picked up at the airport, flicking through the glossy pages I forget about JJ's close proximity.

She moves, her hands slung over my stomach, she's touching me. That's fine, I'm a grown woman I can deal with some totally platonic touching. I notice JJ moved the arm rest between up, sneaky girl.

JJ moves in her sleep she always has, I found out the very first time she kicks and rolls. But this. This. Surely she's awake.

Brushing my shirt so its exposed to the world or at least it would be if it weren't for the blanket. Her arm wraps around my waist, she cuddles up to me. Maybe she's still asleep.

It's 2AM and I'm now wide awake. The question is, is she?

* * *

_**Apparently this is all my brain wants to do at 2AM now days... P.S. Thanks for all the nice reviews guys ILY!**_

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
